


I Wish You A Merry Christmas

by storyhaus



Series: 5 Days of Christmas songs [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Day 2 in the 5 Days of Christmas songs





	I Wish You A Merry Christmas

I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS

Ice, Jack thought and raided the mess hall.

When the kid said he'd never seen snow Jack had taken it upon himself to change that.

It's gonna be short-lived snow here in the sandbox but...

Sneaking the ice bags and other items out he had to work fast.

He giggled like a kid on Christmas morning as he worked.

Yes! He pumped his fist silently when finished.

Okay, now to set it up.

Using a crate he balanced the pan over the door.

A glance at his watch and he smiled standing in front of the door.

"Mac!" He called, "Hey Mac!"

Eventually the door opened and Mac started to ask why Jack was hollering for him when the pan tipped over and the contents fell on him.

Red faced at being soaked, Mac looked at jack with eyes full of hurt.

"Really Dalton?!?" The Major yelled at him seeing Mac.

"Your prank went too far!" The Captain added coming up beside the Major.

"Clean this mess up." The Major ordered.

"Head to your barracks and change MacGyver." The Captain said and they departed.

Rushing off Mac felt humiliated by someone he thought was becoming a friend.

"I guess I was a fool to think someone like Jack could ever be my friend." He said quietly as he changed his sodden uniform.

"Sorry Mac."

Turning, he saw a contrite Jack in the doorway, hands stuffed into his pockets and avoiding Mac's eyes.

"Making snow is harder than I thought. I wanted you to have a white Christmas bud. Screwed that up big time." Jack sighed.

A short time later Jack called everyone outside and nodded to Mac with a grin when they appeared.

"SNOW!" Several soldier's laughed as it fell down on them, Mac and Jack high-fived having brought some cheer to their fellow soldier's this Christmas day.

2018


End file.
